


Love Game

by ouatrarepairs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, more characters and pairings to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatrarepairs/pseuds/ouatrarepairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma are the proprietors of a “safe haven” for the not-so-ordinary. (Basically, each chapter, a different character comes to CS with a different kink.) Also, Captain Swan will only be either mentioned or in some kind of OT3 situation with another character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Game

A lot of people might wonder how Emma and Killian ended up in this business. A lot of people would think that a married couple who spent their time catering to the pleasure of strangers were out of their minds. Some might call them lecherous, debaucherous cads, but, if you asked them, they’d tell you that they see nothing wrong with what they do.

“Why do you do it?”

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by the client sitting across from her. They were seated together at the bar in the parlor, her nursing a dry martini while he sipped at a tumbler of whiskey.

“I’m sorry, I missed that,” she laughed a little, trying not to seem rude for not paying attention.

He exhaled a short laugh himself before bringing his glass to his lips and taking a long drag of the dark liquid. “I asked why you do it. All of this.” He gestured with his hand outward toward the rest of the parlor. “Why not just have a regular job?”

“Hmm,” Emma mused as she took a demure sip of her own drink. “Well, Mr., umm…”

 “Call me Jefferson,” he cut her off, fingers reaching up to slightly loosen the scarf he wore neatly tucked into the open V of his vest.

“Well, Jefferson, there are enough accountants and lawyers and school teachers in the world.”

“Many people would argue with you on that last point,” he cut in, smirking when she rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean. There are enough regular people working regular jobs. My husband and I decided that we needed to do something for those of us out there who weren’t quite regular, who were tired of being expected to conform to society’s expectation of what they should like, what they shouldn’t like, who they should love, who they—“

“Who they should fuck?”

His forward shift in mood caught Emma off guard, but she hid it well, raising an eyebrow before going on. “Exactly. And we figured if no one else was going to help those people, that we ought to.” They sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke again. “Now, does this conclude the questionnaire?”

He nodded with a half-grin and she shifted on her stool, crossing her legs so that her skirt shifted just a bit higher over her knee. “Good,” because I have a question for you.”

He knocked back the rest of his drink before nodding at her to go ahead.

She leaned forward and reached out to rest her hand on his knee so that she could reach his ear and whisper, “What can we do for you?”

Jefferson moved back so that their noses were barely an inch apart, blue eyes locked on green ones as he opened his mouth. “I want you to suck me off. I want to watch my cock slide in and out of that pretty mouth of yours until I’m just barely on the edge. Then, I want you to choke me. I want you to hold me down while I jerk myself off. I want to be putty in your hands.”

Emma’s red lips quirked upward as a twinge of excitement flickered in the pit of her stomach. “Sounds like a good time to me,” she said as she hopped off of her stool and took his hand so that he’d follow her. “Anything else?”

"Just, don’t be gentle,” he told her with a sheepish look, sighing afterward as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest.

“I can do that.” She replied with an easy smile, taking him by the arm and leading him to one of the bedrooms in the back. “Is there nothing else we can do for you, Jefferson?”

“Well, there is _one_ more thing…” he trailed off, looking nervously between Emma and Killian, who stood at the front desk a few yards behind them. “I want him to watch.”

Emma looked at him with a knowing smirk as she guided him down the hall. “That could definitely be arranged.” She found it interesting how the confident, in-control Jefferson she’d just had drinks with differed so greatly from this nervous, quiet man before her.

She walked him into the closest bedroom and sat him down on the edge of the bed, her hands on his shoulders as she inched forward and eased herself into his lap. She inched forward until she could feel the bulge in his black jeans pressed against her, and she stifled a gasp at the feel of him.

“Tell me what to do,” she instructed him, her hands running lightly over his shoulders, their lips barely touching.

“Kiss me,” he whispered into the scant space between them and she looked into his eyes before she pressed her lips to his, moving her hands to the side of his face and moaning involuntarily when his hands moved to her hips. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but when she finally pulled away, her lipstick was smudged around his mouth and they were both panting heavily.

“What now?” She asked him, her fingers, trailing along the buttons of his vest.

“Get undressed for me,” the smirk on his lips was almost cute as Emma stood from his lap and first kicked off her heels before bringing her hands to the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up and over her head, and tossed it over to the side before moving her hands to the waist on her skirt. She unhooked the closure and brought the zipper down slowly, keeping her eyes on Jefferson’s as she pushed the skirt down to the floor and was left only in her matching black bra and panties.

“Now, that,” he sighed, fingers reaching for the buttons on his vest, “is perfect. Come help me with this.” He told her, his confidence clearly back, as Emma walked back over to him and resume her seat in his lap. She deftly opened the buttons on his vest and the dark purple shirt beneath before bringing her hands up to his elaborately-wrapped scarf and slowly pulling it away. Underneath there was a deep red scar that seemed to stretch around the circumference of his neck.

Emma didn’t mean to stare, and she didn’t notice that she was until Jefferson cleared his throat. “I know what you’re thinking,” he started, swallowing nervously under Emma’s intent gaze, “and no, it doesn’t hurt.”

“May I touch it?” She asked, her cool fingers already running over the warm flesh. “Can you feel this?” She wanted to stop the questions, but they kept falling from her lips before she could.

“Just barely,” he answered, his tone distant.

Emma then leaned in and kissed him on the jaw before trailing her lips down to his neck where she let her tongue brush out over the scarred flesh. She felt his pulse jump and smirked to herself before leaning back to unbuckle his belt.

Just as she’d opened his pants, there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” she called, her eyes never leaving Jefferson’s.

Killian opened the door and walked into the room, drink in one hand.

“You’re just in time.” She said to him, lips curved upward in an irresistible smile. “Have a seat.” She nodded to the armchair in the corner of the room and Killian did as she’d asked without saying a word.

Turning back to Jefferson, she moved off of his lap to kneel between his legs. “Looks like it’s time for us to put on a show,” she told him with a wink as she drew his semi-hard cock from his pants and led it to her lips.

Her eyes locked on his, she brought her tongue to the base of his cock and licked a broad line up to the tip, where she stopped to lave her tongue against the underside before taking it into her mouth. She began to bob her head in his lap, reveling in the groans of pleasure he made while her tongue moved skillfully over every inch of him that she could reach. It didn’t take long before his hips were thrusting into her touch. She moved slightly back until only the head f his cock remained in her mouth and sucked firmly, stroking the shaft with her hand.

His hands were in her hair before she knew it, pulling her up from the floor and into a standing position in front of him. He also stood and moved onto the bed, leaving his pants barely hanging from his hips as he knelt and waited for her to join him.

Emma took the hint and knelt on the bed in front of Jefferson, kissing him once before bringing her hands to the base of his neck. “Are you ready?” She asked, smiling when he nodded and brought his hand down to his cock.

“Do it,” he told her, his eyes flickering over to Killian, who was palming himself through his pants.

Emma nodded and moved her hands in just a little closer, allowing her thumbs to press down just over the hollow of Jefferson’s throat. She felt his pulse quicken as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Yes,” he muttered as he began to stroke himself furiously. “Harder,” he rasped out, his cheeks reddening, “please.”

She followed his command, pressing just a touch harder on the spot and watching his expression change. His eyebrows pulled tightly together, his mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut as he came, spurting his release all over his hand and onto Emma’s thigh.

“Keep holding,” he told her, “just ease up a little.”

Emma nodded again and slightly eased her grip, feeling a wave of relief wash over her when Jefferson breathed in a stunted pattern.

Once he was totally spent, he all but fell back against the bed, pants still around his waist, flushed cock exposed as he gasped for air, eyes trained on the ceiling. Emma gathered her clothes and turned back to Killian’s chair to find that he’d already left the room.

That was just like her husband, to try to be stealthy. She chuckled softly before making for the door. Before she left, she turned back to the man on the bed, who looked to be asleep, judging from his relaxed expression and loud snoring. She smiled before turning out the light and closing the door, whispering a quick goodnight into the room behind her.


End file.
